Derrière les lignes
by Kenshi Four Seasons
Summary: [Block B] [Jaehyo x Zico] Les hommes ont inventé des choses bien futiles, qui séparent bien des gens les uns des autres. C'est ce qui arrive à Jae Hyo, séparé de son ami d'enfance Ji Ho, par la pire atrocité qui existe sur Terre : la Guerre.


Nous nous connaissions depuis la petite école. Toi et moi étions bien différents au niveau du caractère comme au niveau du physique. Tu étais du genre franc, discret mais énergique. Moi, j'étais plutôt grand et frêle, mais assez mignon comme le disaient mes professeurs. Tu cherchais la bagarre, tandis que je préférais étudier même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Pourtant ces différences ne nous avaient pas empêché de nous entendre à merveille. La discussion n'était pas notre fort, rares étaient les fois où j'entendais ta voix plus de cinq minutes. Je ne faisais rien pour arranger ses silences au départ pesants, puis devenus au fil du temps habituels. Généralement, quand nous sortions de l'école, tu m'emmenais dans les proches provinces de la ville, là où tu aimais tant aller pour jouer et courir. Nous nous installions sous un grand arbre centenaire pour travailler. Enfin, tu étais très vite distrait par d'autres choses, sûrement plus intéressantes que les cours de coréen ou de mathématiques. Mais jamais tu ne te plaignais, non au contraire, tu avais toujours cette expression sereine inscrite sur le visage, faisant rayonner les alentours de ton caractère si mystérieux. Contrairement à toi, je possédais une certaine âme enjouée et enfantine. Venant d'une famille bourgeoise de Séoul, il m'était prédis que je reprenne la firme familiale dès que j'aurais fini mes études. Je ne l'entendais pas vraiment ainsi. Et je fus d'ailleurs surpris lorsque mes parents ont accepté mon choix de faire des études de médecine.

A mes dix-huit ans, j'entrais donc dans une prestigieuse école au centre de Busan. Ce fut sans doute grâce à toi que mon envie de devenir médecin grandissait de jour en jour. Combien de fois, au collège, es-tu revenu le nez en sang et les poing abîmés dans notre repère ? Et comme à chaque fois, je pansais tes blessures avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, sans rien dire. Ce comportement qui était le tien ne m'effrayait pas, c'était dans ta nature. Mais je savais que jamais tu n'aurais montré un brin de violence en ma compagnie. J'étais du genre pacifique, et je crois même que ma présence te calmait. Au fur et à mesure que l'on se connaissait, je te considérais comme mon petit frère, malgré ta corpulence svelte et déjà imposante contrastant avec la mienne. De vrais complices, ouverts sur le monde, une vision d'un futur harmonieux et une amitié incassable. Pendant que moi je passais ma journée en blouse blanche à apprendre les soins et les maladies, toi tu aidais tes parents dans les tâches quotidiennes de la ferme. Durant ce temps là, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu, étant surchargé de travail, je sortais rarement de l'école. Pourtant, le chemin entre le centre de Pusan et les terres de ta famille était court et rapide à faire. En une heure ou deux, je pouvais te rejoindre. Mais je préférais garder la surprise, car à chaque fois où je revenais dans l'immense propriété de mes parents, tout près de la tienne, je découvrais une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle face de toi. Tu grandissais encore, mais tu prenais surtout en musculature. Tes formes quelques peu fragiles d'apparence laissaient place à ce corps svelte et taillé finement. Je te félicitais à chaque fois de ce changement. Et tu souriais très légèrement, comme à ton habitude. J'aurais voulu passer plus de moment en ta compagnie, découvrir cette face cachée de ta personnalité débordante d'énergie. Mais l'histoire en a voulu autrement.

Le 26 juin 1950, les nouvelles se sont répandues à une vitesse phénoménale, arrivant dans la ville comme un coup de vent glacial. Les forces Nord-Coréennes venaient de passer le 38° parallèle qui séparait les deux parties de la Corée. L'annonce de guerre était proclamée. Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici, les Nord-Coréens avaient du chemin à faire, et les forces Américaines, qui avaient déjà débarqués dans le Sud du pays attendaient les ordres de l'Organisation des Nations Unies. Le 28, Séoul devenait communiste, tombant sous les armes et les bombardements. Le 20 juillet, ce fut au tour de Taejon. Plus le temps passait, plus la frayeur se faisait sentir dans les provinces. Et ma plus grande peur se réalisa lors du débarquement des _Marines_ le 31. Non pas que je refusais toute aide de la part des autres pays, mais je craignais surtout que les Américains recrutent dans les campagnes, toutes les personnes aptes à combattre. Ce fut pourtant le cas.

Quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais engagé volontairement, je crois bien qu'à cet instant, mon cœur a cessé de battre. Je refusais d'y croire, de penser que tu pouvais porter une arme et partir fièrement vers le champ de bataille. Tu avais le regard si pétillant quand tu regardais le ciel, la voix profonde et rauque quand tu me racontais tes mésaventures, et le sourire si rayonnant quand je te contais mes exploits en médecine. Reverrais-je seulement un jour tous ces atouts qui me plaisaient tant ?

* * *

**2 septembre 1950, 23 heures.**

Pas de nouvelles. Rien, même pas un mot. Les Américains étaient toujours en ville, rejoints par de nombreux autres soldats de nombreux autres pays. J'avais arrêté mes études, comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs. Nous étions priés de répondre à l'appel au volontariat de jeunes médecins et infirmiers. Le combat allait être engagé et il fallait un très grand nombre d'aides pour préparer les arrières et accueillir au plus vite les blessés, aussi bien militaires que civils. L'hôpital de la ville était devenu mon refuge jours et nuits, préparant sans relâche toute les salles et lits, prêt à accueillir quiconque en aura besoin. Je faisais tout cela machinalement, ce qui m'empêchais en même temps de penser à autre chose. La guerre était un mot que je ne connaissais pas, du moins, que je n'avais jamais entendu tant de fois en quelques jours. Ce que j'en avais appris dans les livres me faisait peur, me rendait presque paranoïaque de tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans les jours à venir. La peur, la souffrance, les bombardements, les alertes, la mort. Mon vocabulaire était plutôt enrichi pour une chose dont on parle peu. Et en portant un carton de seringues, je me suis demandé combien devrais-je en utiliser pour sauver des vies, et combien pour abréger de trop grandes souffrances.

La salle que je préparais était celle des blessés légers. Un long couloir large et lumineux où de nombreux lits étaient installés côte à côté, séparés par de fins rideaux sur des tringles de métal. Devant chaque petite cellule était posée une simple table étroite. Étalé au centre de chacune d'elle, des paquets de compresses et un kit de points de suture. Mais cet endroit n'était pour l'instant qu'une réserve pour l'armée des Nations Unies, puisque de nombreux parachutes en toiles épaisses et blanche cassée pendaient des poutres de bois qui maintenaient la charpente de ce bâtiment ancien. L'âme qui émanait d'ici faisait penser à un lieu désert et fantomatique, mais dans lequel je me sentais si bien. La douce lumière des rayons de la pleine lune venait jouer avec les toiles agitées par une douce brise d'été que laissaient passer les fenêtres ouvertes. L'esprit ailleurs et surtout rêveur, je posais mes affaires à leur place, fredonnant un air populaire que nous chantions à l'école élémentaire. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais ma voix envahir le lieu où je savais être le dernier encore éveillé. J'étais le seul à ne pouvoir fermer l'œil, j'étais le seul à trouver du plaisir à travailler, et j'étais aussi le seul à vouloir penser à autre chose. Sans que tu le saches, tu régnais en roi au sein de mon esprit dès que je cessais de m'occuper. Les larmes me monteraient presque aux yeux quand je repensais aux années précédentes, celles où nous nous sommes épanouies ensemble. « _Te souviens-tu de nos nuits à la belle étoile ?_ », avais-je pensé à voix haute en regardant le plafond, masqué d'ombre et de lumière.

**- Je me souviens surtout de ta main dans la mienne. Tu ne la lâchais pas une seule seconde, **_résonna une voix grave dans l'immensité du lieu._

Je me suis retourné à une vitesse presque effrayante. J'avais rêvé d'entendre ta voix de nombreuses fois, mais cette fois-ci, tu étais bel et bien là. Les mains dans les poches et habillé chastement d'une simple chemise de toile blanche et d'un ample pantalon, tu me regardais depuis l'entrée du couloir. Tu avais laissé tes cheveux pousser, tes mèches brunes claires tombaient au-dessus tes yeux sombres. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu les avais beaucoup plus courts, et plus foncés peut être. La lumière venait jouer avec tes vêtements, dont le haut légèrement transparent laissait entrevoir une partie de ton torse pâle et dessiné à la perfection. Et c'est dans cette plus simple posture que j'aimais te voir. Depuis de nombreux mois, je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait, je pensais constamment à toi, désirant un peu plus chaque jour vouloir être à tes côtés et cherchant une proximité beaucoup plus grande dès que l'occasion se présentait. J'ai cherché les symptômes d'une quelconque fièvre ou infection que j'aurais pu attraper, mais les conclusions en venant toujours au même fait : j'étais épris de ton charme et de ta personne. Était-ce possible d'aimer un autre homme ? N'était-ce pas contre-nature de ne rien ressentir envers une femme ? Il faut croire que oui, parce qu'à ce moment là, je ne voulais qu'une chose : te prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais plus te laisser partir.

Ne répondant pas, et restant bouche bée, tu t'es approché d'un pas nonchalant vers moi, regardant autour de toi le décor neutre de la pièce. Cela faisait un mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu, le temps m'avait parut long et ennuyant.

**- Alors tu vas soigner les blessés de guerre ?**_, me questionnas-tu sans grand intérêt, plus pour meubler le silence._

**- Pendant que toi tu vas combattre. Il se pourrait bien que l'on se retrouve ici...**

Ma voix était faible et tremblante, je le savais, et je suis sûr que tu y avais fait attention. Moi qui aurait voulu paraître froid et strict, je ne pouvais me montrer ainsi en ta présence. Tu n'y étais pour rien, c'était ton choix de t'engager, mais je t'en voulais de partir, sans doute, pour un aller-simple. Un léger sourire s'est affiché sur ton visage angélique, un sourire de réconfort mais aussi de peine. Le gouffre qui nous séparait s'est rétrécit, et tu n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ta démarche féline me donnait l'impression que tu ne touchais pas le sol, j'étais hypnotisé sans vraiment vouloir me l'avouer.

**- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? **Tu t'approchas de moi un peu plus, me regardant dans les yeux.

**- Nous aurions au moins pu en discuter. J'aurais pu appuyer une demande d'aide soignant, faire en sorte qu...**

**- Rester derrière les lignes, ce n'est pas mon genre****_,_**_me coupas-tu net._

**- Que vont dire tes parents ? Qui va les aider ?**_, tentais-je sans grande conviction._

**- Ils sont d'accord.**

Je ne pus que garder le silence face à tes réponses tranchantes mais franches. Tu n'étais pas du genre à mentir ou chercher des excuses, tu préférais dire ce que tu pensais tout haut plutôt que de cacher tes idées et sentiments aux autres. Au fond, rien ne m'étonnait avec toi, ta nature était dans ce genre là et ta décision paraissait même évidente quand on y réfléchissait bien. J'ai poussé le carton de seringues sur le centre de la table, vérifiant bien qu'il s'agissait du bon lot. Il était hors de question que je te regarde à nouveau, où je risquais de faillir sous la peine et la peur que j'éprouvais. Mes mains tremblaient et je sentais mes yeux picoter sous l'apparition de larmes. Le poids de la souffrance était trop lourd, je me sentais comme perdu dans un néant sans fin. Je stoppais toute activité et partis comme un lâche, inspecter les autres tables. Je fuyais une personne que je risquais de perdre dans les jours suivants, si le mot lâcheté ne convenait pas ici...Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon chemin, quand je sentis mon poignet bien vite emprisonner dans une main chaude et douce. Je n'avais pas dis un mot que déjà tu me retournais face à toi, me forçant à croiser ton regard perdu et incompris.

**- Il y a quelque chose que tu essayes d'éviter dans cette pièce ?**

**- Je préférerais le faire éviter à certain, qui n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir conscience**_, répondis-je sans retenir mon brin de colère._

**- Mais bon sang Jae Hyo, arrête ton petit jeu et regarde moi en face !**_, crachas-tu en resserrant ton emprise sur mon poignet, le regard obscure._

La goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette façon de paraître indiffèrent dans une telle situation. D'un geste brusque, je défis ton emprise sur moi et me reculais, te toisant de quelques centimètres qui ne changeaient en rien cette emprise psychologique que tu avais sur moi.

**- Mon petit jeu ?! Mais regarde toi Ji Ho ! A quoi est-ce que toi tu joues ?!**_, te questionnais-je d'une voix cassante en faisant des gestes rapides et brusques que je ne pouvais expliquer._**Tu pars à la guerre et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de venir me voir sans même te demander si ta décision me convient ? Tu dépasses les bornes de la stupidité et de l'inconscience ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'aller au front, prendre une arme et tirer sur les Nord-Coréens suffira ? Ouvre les yeux : tu es du genre bagarreur, mais ce que tu vas voir là-bas n'est que peine et souffrance !**

Tu tentais de t'approcher de moi, muet de stupeur face à ce saut d'humeur que je couvais depuis trop longtemps. Quoi que tu voulus dire, je n'en avais pas fini et je comptais bien te faire part de mes plus profondes pensées.

**-Les forces du Nord ont déjà détruits et tués tous ceux qui sont sur leur passage, pillés les villes et les campagnes et bombardés la capitale. Qu'espères-tu trouver là bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre paysan comme toi irai faire sur le champ de bataille sans n'avoir jamais touché une arme de sa vie, ni même connu la mort comme voisine quotidienne ? C'est ton jeu que je ne comprends pas, je doute même que tu es fait ce choix en toute conscience !**

Mes larmes coulaient désormais à flot sur mes joues gelées, dévalant mon visage et tombant à grosses gouttes sur le sol de béton. J'avais fini par céder, ne pouvant retenir un peu plus longtemps ce que je ressentais. Des spasmes prenaient possession de mon corps, et le seul refuge que trouvèrent mes mains pour éviter de trembler était mes cheveux. Je sentis bien vite une chaleur se propager contre ma peau. La présence de tes bras autour de ma taille eurent l'effet d'un boomerang, puisque les miens vinrent s'enrouler autour de ton cou, te serrant contre moi plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé dans mes rêves. Mes larmes devaient dévaler ton torse, mouillant ta peau chaude. Jamais je n'aurais voulu te lâcher sachant que tu partirais loin de moi, ta présence devenait si nécessaire à me vie que l'imaginer sans toi était techniquement impossible. Tes mains passaient maintenant machinalement et avec tendresse dans mon dos, tentant de me calmer dans ce flot de tristesse que tu n'avais jamais jusqu'alors vu. Ton parfum envahissait mon esprit, ayant pour effet de m'apaiser, le front posé dans ton cou.

**- Je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne pleure pas, je vais culpabiliser de te laisser.** Je ne retins pas un léger soupire d'exaspération.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à quel point ma vie sans toi serait une véritable souffrance. Un mois a déjà été difficile à passer, mais imagine une éternité. Tu me rends dingue Ji Ho, je ne cesse de penser à toi jours et nuits, je n'en dors plus, je...**

Un contact doux me fit taire instinctivement. Tes lèvres étaient venues épouser les miennes sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde. Et je restais d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts en te voyant faire, en état de choc. Toi qui était un homme, un vrai, tu venais me donner ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois. Il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a, tu me le répétais souvent, alors j'ai posé mes mains dans ta nuque et j'ai répondu à ta demande. Le goût sucré que tes lèvres risquait de rester gravé sur les miennes. Déjà mon esprit dérivait un peu du monde réel, tes mains m'attiraient à toi plus que je ne l'étais déjà, collant nos torses et nos hanches. Je crus entendre un léger son venir de ta gorge, sûrement de satisfaction au vue de celui que produisait ton cœur au côté du mien.

En un rien de temps, je fis tomber ton ample chemise au sol, posant avec ardeur mes mains sur ton torse pâle et me délectant de tes fins muscles frissonnant sous mes doigts. Le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle, le temps durant lequel tu as plongé ton regard dans le mien, ma blouse blanche se voyait séparée des ses boutons qui rejoignaient le sol. Mon instinct m'a fait reculer en t'emmenant avec moi, cherchant de quoi s'allonger, mais mes pieds ne rencontrèrent qu'une partie de parachute. La chute ne fut pas longue, et le contact avec le sol ne fut pas rude. L'épaisseur du tissu m'aurait paru faible si tu n'avais pas rattrapé mon erreur. Nous nous sommes retrouvés allongé l'un sur l'autre, la distance entre nous deux n'existait plus et je suis allé capturer tes lèvres sauvagement, passant la barrière de ta bouche et entamant un rythme endiablé entre nos langues. Un long soupire d'aise, cette fois-ci audible, envahissait la pièce et s'échoua à mes oreilles comme une dose d'adrénaline. D'un coup de hanche, j'inversais nos positions en passant à celle de dominant et je commençais un jeu sensuel de mes doigts sur ton ventre, retraçant tes abdominaux visibles, et, de mes lèvres, j'allais dévorer ton cou si plaisant, parsemant ta peau de baisers brûlants. Je ne pouvais plus retenir aucun geste ni aucun frisson de plaisir qui parcouraient mon corps au même rythme que tes mains qui se faufilaient entre ma chemise et ma blouse, que tu fis disparaître un peu plus loin sur le sol. L'ambiance se faisait pesante de désir, l'air en était presque palpable et nous ne faisions rien pour faire chuter la température, bien au contraire. A la recherche de plus de sensations, je remontais vers ton oreille, en mordillant le lobe et en y susurrant des mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à toi, pendant que mes doigts défaisaient le bouton de ton pantalon, passant avidement entre ta peau et l'élastique de ton sous-vêtement. Ce qui te fit réagir plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé, puisque très vite, tu me fis retourner à ma position initiale, torse nu sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Tes lèvres parcouraient mon frêle torse et me faisaient perdre la tête. Je m'en mordais les lèvres en basculant la tête sur un côté, retenant tant que je le pouvais des sons de satisfactions. Et quand tu arrivas à la frontière de ta convoitise, je cambrais légèrement en agrippant tes cheveux entre mes doigts. A vrai dire, je commençais à ne plus distinguer les détails de l'endroit, me laissant porter par tes gestes et tes attentions et le plaisir qui me noyait dans un monde encore inconnu.

Tu fis glisser lentement mon pantalon serré le long de mes jambes, ne laissant jamais la peau de mon ventre ou celle de mes cuisses sans tes baisers aériens, me donnant comme la sensation d'une plume. Puis tu remontas mes jambes tout en revenant à mon visage, pressant ton bas ventre déjà chaud contre le mien. Je ne pus retenir cette fois-là, un long gémissement à la limite de l'érotique en venant planter mes ongles dans ton dos et mordre ta lèvre. Tes mains se firent baladeuses, découvrant la forme de mes hanches et jouant avec le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait. Tu étais ensorcelant, envoûtant et tellement désirable que je te voulais maintenant et ici. Je fis glisser habilement le dernier morceau de tissu que tu portais et t'attirais plus à moi afin de coller nos torses et t'obliger à entièrement t'allonger sur moi. Tu étais brûlant et pris de tremblements d'impatience. Ta langue venait quémander sa jumelle avec ardeur et désir, je me fis un plaisir de te l'accorder. J'avais déjà le souffle saccadé, mais je préférais par dessus tout que tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche, quitte à m'essouffler jusqu'au bout. Puis tout se passa si vite à partir de ce moment. Mon sous-vêtement alla rejoindre le tien je ne sais où dans la pièce, nous laissant à nu l'un devant l'autre pour la première fois. Tu étais magnifique, tu le sais ça ? J'avais désiré ton corps bien des fois sans jamais espérer l'avoir un jour. Et tu t'offrais à moi dans ta plus belle tenue sans gêne et sans hésitation. Tu vins caresser mes lèvres du bout des doigts, en restant près de moi, et je jouais avec de ma langue et de ma bouche, les humidifiant d'une façon plus que désirable. Ton regard me le disait, jamais tu n'avais imaginé que je te désirais à ce point ? Et bien tu le savais désormais. Tu entrepris de lécher ma mâchoire en descendant vers ma pomme d'Adam que tu mimas de croquer, pendant que tu venais pénétrer d'abord un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième dans ma virilité. Un son aigu de douleur traversa ma gorge instinctivement en sentant cette présence étrangère dans mon corps. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ce serait aussi douloureux, et nous n'en étions qu'aux préliminaires. Je me retins le plus possible pendant que tu t'affairais à apaiser ma douleur en fredonnant un air doux à mon oreille et en passant ton autre main le long de ma cuisse. De légers mouvements venaient détendre mon bas ventre, que je commençais à bouger sous la disparition du mal en respirant plus fortement. Ton regard est venu croiser le mien, m'interrogeant silencieusement. Ma seule réponse fut d'acquiescer dans un mouvement de tête contre ton cou.

Je crus entendre une excuse au creux de mon oreille avant de sentir comme une tension électrique me parcourir en long, en large et en travers. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé un mal comme celui-là avant maintenant et m'en mordre la lèvre ne faisait rien. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et j'avais beau serré ton cou dans mon bras et enfouir plus profondément ma tête dans ton cou, je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de cette douleur. Tes lèvres ne cessaient de parsemer ma peau de baisers, mes joues, mon cou et mes tempes. Et tu venais embrasser les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, balayant en même temps et peu à peu le mal qui avait prit possession de mon corps. Tu étais resté immobile durant le temps que je souffrais puis, me détendant, tu commençais à bouger en moi, tout en douceur. Rien que ces mouvements me firent perdre toute raison que je possédais encore. Je pris entre mes doigts tes fins cheveux tout en caressant tes lèvres des miennes, laissant aller mes gémissements au gré du rythme de plus en plus accéléré. Tu donnas un coup de rein sûrement plus violent que les autres, touchant un point plus sensible qui te fit frémir de haut en bas. Et tu recommenças le même mouvement plusieurs fois de suite. Je cambrais à un point que je n'aurais pas cru possible, je sentais la fin se faire plus proche que jamais. Pas une fois je n'aurais cru que ma voix ait autant de puissance que la tienne, la pièce se voyait remplie de sons et maintenant d'une chaleur ambiante quasi brûlante. Je te fis savoir assez sauvagement que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps.

**- Att... attends, ensemble..**.

Juste à temps, un peu plus et ce n'était pas possible. Je tâchais ton bas ventre en laissant un long râle rauque s'échouer à ton oreille. Et tu fis pareil mais en moi. La sensation était tout simplement exquise, et j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête pour que je puisse m'en délecter jusqu'à l'infini. La force qui jusqu'à présent te caractérisait si bien t'abandonna et tu t'écroulas sur moi. Nos torses collant de sueur se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations, et ton souffle chaud et saccadé s'échouait comme une douce brise dans mon cou. Malgré l'heure tardive, le froid n'envahissait pas notre petit coin de bonheur, au milieu de l'épais tissu du parachute. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les traces de spermes que trouveraient les soldats lors de son utilisation. Ils ne seront pas ce que c'est, tant mieux.

**- Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive Jae Hyo, je te le jure.**

**- Et moi je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes,**_ répondis-je par un murmure._

**- Et si je ne reviens pas ?**

**- Alors j'irais te rejoindre.**

* * *

**10 septembre 1950, 14 heures et 27 minutes.**

Beaucoup de familles avaient fuit les zones de combats depuis de nombreux jours déjà, et les premiers étaient arrivés ce matin, à l'aube. Aucun n'avait de blessures dites de guerre, mais ils souffraient en général de traumatismes ou bien de fièvre attrapés durant leur voyage forcé. Les anciens se plaignaient de leur arthrose, racontant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient, les enfants pleuraient les petites contusions sur leurs genoux ou leurs coudes et les adultes restaient calmes. Personne n'avait assisté aux combats, ni aux invasion, ils avaient eu le temps de fuir avant l'arrivée des troupes. Et en chemin, ils avaient croisés les premiers soldats s'en allant au front. Tu étais parmi eux.

Ce soir là, nous nous étions quittés après que tu m'aie fait l'amour comme un dieu. J'en payais les conséquences encore aujourd'hui par la peine que j'avais à marcher normalement, résistant pour ne pas m'allonger et reposer la douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Tu m'avais embrassé une dernière fois et tu étais partit, le regard vide. Ta présence me hantait déjà rien qu'en repassant devant le long couloir encore vide. Il ne risquait pas de l'être encore bien longtemps. Je soupirais d'aise en entendant le silence qu'il y avait ici. Pour le moment, nous étions bien trop de médecins et infirmiers pour le peu de gens dans le bâtiment. Et les enfants étaient loin d'être ma spécialité, du point de vue patience et médical. J'ai décidé d'abandonner ma blouse blanche pour aller marcher en ville et écouter les nouvelles. Depuis que tu étais partit, je restais à l'affût de tout ce qui concernait le front et les combats.

Je descendis dans la rue marchande, en parallèle à celle qui longe l'hôpital. Les habitants de Pusan ne pouvaient faire autrement que de vivre comme si de rien n'était, après tout, la vie continue. Puis, les soldats restés ici ainsi que les pilotes d'avions devaient être nourrit, et la population était appelé à aider. En plus des camps installés dans les champs libres et les terrains vagues, certains soldats étrangers, à la recherche de rencontre et d'échange, logeaient chez l'habitant. En elle même, l'idée était intéressante, quitte à être en guerre, autant en profiter. Je saluais rapidement un ami de l'université puis continuais mon chemin, allant vers la zone scolaire de la ville. Le parc était vide à cette heure-ci, je pouvais donc me poser tranquillement sans risquer d'être dérangé. Le soleil illuminait parfaitement l'endroit de ses rayons apaisants et tièdes. Le banc lui même était chaud, ça changeait de l'hôpital où les murs conservaient plus la fraîcheur. Je me suis assis en tailleur, comme à ma mauvaise habitude. Un doux air soufflait sous les grands arbres aux couleurs rouge-oranger. L'automne approchait à grand pas, l'odeur des champs juste coupés arpentait toute la ville. Dans un environnement comme celui-là, on a du mal à croire que plus au Nord, les bombardements vont faire rage dans quelques heures peut être.

**- Monsieur Ahn ?**_, demanda une voix enfantine._

Quand j'entendis mon nom juste à côté de moi, je fus surpris de constater qu'une jeune fille était là, me regardant d'un regard pétillant de jeunesse. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années, dans sa petite robe blanche et rose. De long cheveux noirs et lisses volaient au gré du vent derrière un visage encore quelque peu joufflu mais rayonnant d'intelligence. Elle s'avança vers moi et vint s'asseoir juste à côté, comprenant que j'étais bien la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle balançait ses jambes comme le font la plupart des enfants de son âge quand on ne touche pas encore le sol. Puis elle me sourit et me tendit sa main, où se trouvait au creux un objet. Je la regardais, plutôt surpris qu'une fillette me donne quelque chose, mais j'ai malgré tout pris ce qu'elle me tendait.

**- J'ai croisé un monsieur qui m'a demandé où j'allais, et quand il a su que je venait ici, il m'a donné ça**_**, **__continua-t-elle d'une voix sûre et franche._

J'avais entre les doigts un collier, une chaîne plus précisément, d'argent. La finesse de l'ouvrage était spectaculaire, de minuscules morceaux de métal s'accrochaient les uns aux autres et créant ainsi un collier raffiné, discret mais magnifique. Le poids si léger devait aussi être un avantage.

**-Il m'a dit que vous étiez médecin, alors je vous ai suivi quand vous êtes sortis. C'est une dame qui m'a dit que c'était vous Monsieur Ahn**

**-Appelle Jae Hyo, d'accord ? Et toi, qui es-tu ?**

**-Je m'appelle Ji Eun !**_, répondit-elle avec joie._** Je vivais à TaeJon mais avec ma maman, nous sommes partis.**

**-A cause de la guerre n'est-ce pas ? **Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

**-Mais je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de demander le nom au monsieur qui m'a donné le collier...**

Elle baissa la tête dans un murmure de reproche envers elle même. Je souris tout de même en posant tendrement ma main sur ses cheveux, elle en sursauta un peu. J'étais heureux à ce moment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Après tout, tu as donné aveuglement un bien qui t'es précieux sans être sûr qu'il me parviendrait. Je mis le fine chaîne à mon cou, serrant dans ma main l'anneau qui pendait à son bout. Tu le portais toi même à ton cou quand nous étions enfant, puis en grandissant, tu as pu le mettre à un doigt. Tu en étais fier, et ce bijou représentait toute ta fortune. Un bel anneau d'hématite qui, sur ma peau blanche, brillait de sa noirceur naturel. Je me suis levé et sortis de ma poche quelques billets que je tendis à Ji Eun.

**-Merci de me l'avoir apporté. Va acheter une jolie fleur à ta maman, et dis lui que tu l'aimes, d'accord ?**

J'ai souris autant que je le pouvais en la remerciant du regard. J'ai repris mon chemin vers l'hôpital, plaçant bien le bijou sous ma chemise et en posant ma main sur mon cœur. Tu étais maintenant un peu avec moi.

**- Ah, Monsieur Jae Hyo, j'allais oublier : il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait grand comme ça !**

En me retournant une dernière fois, je la vis faire un cercle imaginaire de ses bras, tout aussi grand qu'elle, puis me saluer de ses mains chaleureusement.

* * *

**19 octobre 1950, 17 heures et 4 min****utes.**

Les nouvelles venaient d'arriver. Après la prise de Séoul le 28 septembre, les troupes de l'ONU dirigées par le général MacArthur venaient de prendre PyongYang, capitale Nord-Coréenne. L'avancement s'était apparemment fait sans encombre et sans combat plus que désastreux. C'est le genre de détails qui m'effrayaient. Les blessés, en petit nombre, se réjouissaient instinctivement, les soldats fêtaient déjà la nouvelle et en elle même, la ville était joyeuse. Pourquoi ? Parce que les troupes du Sud avaient réussit à repousser l'ennemi dans son terrain ? Pourtant, tout paraissait évident, une contre-attaque aurait lieu, et très prochainement. Les Soviétiques soutiennent les s chinois et coréens et le grand danger qui risque de faire surface, c'est l'aviation. J'ai eu l'occasion d'écouter de nombreuses discussions d'anciens aviateurs américains et français sur le sujet. Aucune attaque aérienne n'avait encore eu lieu, mais il fallait s'y préparer, car les Soviets possédaient les MIG, avions de chasses sophistiqués, capable de transporter beaucoup plus de missiles et autres bombes que les avions de l'ONU et surtout, beaucoup plus rapides. Mais non, les troupes se contentaient de faire reculer l'ennemi encore et encore. Pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre à l'ancienne frontière ? Le 38° parallèle convenait très bien.

Ces pensées me rongeaient, mais je ne pouvais les exposer à personne. _« Laissez-les se réjouir »_ m'avait dit un ancien dont je m'étais occupé suite à une opération du genoux. Il avait semblé comprendre ce que je ressentais, mais il avait raison. J'ai laissé ma place à un collègue dans le couloir des blessés physiques. J'étais de garde cette nuit et je devais donc aller me reposer. Je ne rentrais pas chez moi, le chemin était long et les contrôles incessants de l'identité m'énervaient au plus au point. Il y avait au dernier étage de l'hôpital une pièce pour chaque médecin et infirmier qui souhaitaient rester sur place. J'y avais élu domicile depuis le début. Une petite chambre composée d'un lit simple et d'une armoire. Les douches communes étaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Je possédais le strict minimum dont j'avais besoin avec moi. Après tout, les soldats au front ne vivaient qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient sur eux, pourquoi n'en ferrions-nous pas autant ? J'ai posé ma blouse sur la chaise en fermant la porte derrière moi. Le calme régnait en maître, m'apaisait lentement et m'envahissait d'une sérénité sans nom. Les journées étaient longues et bruyantes, fatigantes, stressantes. Le peu de moments de répits que je possédais s'offraient comme une opportunité de pouvoir penser librement et sans limite. Je me suis allongé et j'ai pris avec le plus de finesse possible le papier soigneusement plié sous mon oreiller. C'était la première lettre que tu m'envoyais, et je l'avais reçu comme une vague de bonheur. J'avais déjà dû la lire au moins vingt fois, sans m'en lasser. Tu m'écrivais ce que tu faisais, les petites mésaventures qu'ils t'arrivaient au milieu des militaires expérimentés. C'est vrai, tu devait faire _« tache »_ avec eux, mais je ne doutais pas de ta volonté et de ton caractère bien trempé. Toi même tu me l'as écris _« Ils disent que je suis un jeune fauve immature, que la guerre me contiendra et m'apprendra à me forger »_. Le sourire s'était affiché instinctivement en lisant ça. Un fauve, sans doute oui, avec les autres, mais au fond, quand on te connaît, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fauve en peluche. Jamais tu n'as abordé une scène de guerre, ni même parlé de ce que tu avais vu sur ton chemin. Pourtant, la peine et la peur devait être encrés dans la terre, le sang coulait sans doute à flot dans les zones les plus meurtrières et rester en alerte sans interruption devait être rude. Puis à la fin de ta lettre, tu m'avais écrit un poème. Je ne te savais pas si artiste dans l'âme, je ne l'avais même pas imaginé. C'est en ce peu de mots que tu me résumais la véritable vie que tu vivais là-bas, préférant le tourner plus poétiquement que de me le décrire.

_Un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai regardé_

_Un jour, j'ai vu celle que l'on peut voir, sans artifice, le monde, la vie, la mort, le néant_

_Même le ciel perd son bleu et son éclat vif,_

_Même l'écho perd le bruit sourd des bombardements,_

_Même les femmes, même les enfants perdent la vie,_

_Car tu sais, même les arbres perdent leur feuilles._

* * *

**12 janvier 1951, 3 heures.**

Je sortais d'une opération de deux heures. Plus aucun médecins confirmés ou chirurgiens n'étaient disponibles et je fus donc désigné pour l'effectuer. Un éclat de missile planté dans la cuisse, éclaté dans le muscle et début de fièvre importante. Un jeune père de famille partit aux combats après l'appel de son général, un anglais du nom de Sean. J'ai jeté la blouse stérilisée dans la poubelle en passant et je suis sorti le plus vite possible. Et en sentant l'air pur de la nuit, j'ai enfin pus respiré pleinement. Je venais d'échouer.

**- Monsieur Ahn, un courrier vient d'arriver avec le troisième régiment d'infanterie de l'armée de Terre.**

Je n'ai même pas regardé le jeune homme en tenue militaire me tendre une enveloppe cachetée à mon nom. J'étais séparé de toute émotion et de toute envie de discuter. Je venais d'opérer un homme sans réussir à le sauver. Mes mains tremblaient fortement, je devais être pâle comme un linge et le regard vide. Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer tellement mon corps était fatigué. L'odeur du sang perturbait mon odorat et je voyais encore les scalpels défiler sous mes yeux. J'ai pris la lettre et je me suis assis à même les marches de l'entrée. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la lettre, de peur d'apprendre des choses plus graves encore. La contra attaque chinoise avait eu lieu il y a maintenant une semaine, forçant les forces de l'ONU à reculer de plus en plus vers le sud, Séoul était de nouveau communiste et les troupes ennemis avançaient à grand pas. J'avais vu moi même les avions de chasses, jusqu'à présent soigneusement gardés à quelques kilomètres, décoller en alerte. Tous sans exception étaient partit, emmenant avec eux de jeunes pilotes et des missiles destructeurs. Ils étaient passés juste au dessus de l'hôpital à une vitesse fulgurante, faisant trembler les murs dû à la faible altitude qu'ils avaient.

Ce sont les chars et les camions militaires qui me réveillèrent de cette absence profonde. Un groupe de commandos me fit signe, mais je n'avais pas la tête à répondre. Pourtant je les connaissais bien, j'étais allé leur enseigner les premiers secours il y a maintenant deux semaines. Nous avions tous le même âge, j'avais eu l'impression de revivre parmi eux. Je défis la petite queue de cheval que j'avais à l'arrière de la tête. Mes cheveux avaient drôlement poussé depuis cet été, ils me tombaient dans la nuque. Je suis sûr que si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais dit que cette coiffure me donnait un air enfantin. D'un coup vif, j'ouvris la lettre machinalement. C'était la quatrième que tu m'envoyais, mais celle-ci semblait plus longue et plus épaisse que les deux dernières. Je reconnus facilement ton écriture rapide et de petite taille. Je la lis le plus tranquillement possible, à la seul lumière de la lune. J'ai dû sourire un bon nombre de fois devant ce que tu me racontais. Tu avais toujours ce don de transmettre une joie dans les moments difficiles comme cela. Mais je perdis peu à peu ce sentiment rassuré quand la lettre se termina. Tu avais désormais dans ton écriture comme une hésitation, une pointe d'anxiété sur ce qui pouvait à présent se passer. Et ton poème ne me rassura pas le moins du monde, ton inspiration devenait noire et tragique, comme si tu doutais de ta propre volonté.

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fin_

_Ce n'est pas parce que rien ne va plus_

_Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on oublie._

_Mais l'hiver est plus fort que tout_

_La nuit, sombre, la noirceur règne_

_Non le soleil ne brillera plus._

_J'aurais aimé réussir, une seule fois,_

_La force nous quitte toujours,_

_Et je m'effrite, doucement..._

_Tout doucement, lentement..._

_Infiniment, car tu le sais,_

_Même les arbres perdent leurs feuilles._

Qu'essayais-tu de me dire dans ces vers où l'histoire se finit toujours mal ? Comment voulais-tu que j'y crois si toi même tu n'y croyais plus ? Ce sont tes espoirs qui me maintenaient en vie, si tu n'en a plus, comment pourrais-je tenir durant un temps encore indéterminé ?

J'ai pleuré, et pleuré sous les rayons de l'astre, la lettre tenue du bout des doigts et ton collier serré dans ma main. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes que je retenais si souvent quand je pensais à toi. Je les entendais tomber sur les marches dans mon éternelle et silencieuse tristesse. J'avais le cœur qui se serrait dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, comme s'il allait s'arrêter à tout instant. Qu'adviendrait-il de nous dans les jours à venir ? Si tu pouvais m'entendre, je te crierais d'y croire, et de ne jamais douter, de toute ma force et de toute ma voix.

Le jeune soldat qui était venu m'apporter le courrier dès son arrivée n'était pas parti. Je le pensais mais je sentis bien vite des bras puissants venir se poser sur mes épaules frêles et tremblotantes. Le flot de larmes ne s'est pas arrêté, ou bien je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

* * *

**2 avril 1951, 8 heures et 34 minutes.**

Voilà quelques jours que le front s'est stabilisé, d'après les revenants. La guerre semblait s'être stoppée progressivement, jusqu'à un arrêt des combats armés et aériens. La nouvelle ne pouvait être que bonne mais rien ne disait que tout était complètement fini. En fin de compte, cette guerre n'a été que des avancés précipitées et des reculés rapides, dans les deux camps. Une guerre inutile pour en revenir au point de départ : le 38° parallèle. L'Homme ne fait que créer des conflits qui ne servent à rien.

De nombreux commandos commençaient à revenir dans les bases du Sud de la Corée. A chaque fois qu'un retour était annoncé, j'allais au bureau des Armées demander si tu en faisais partit. Mais chaque fois, je revenais à l'hôpital déçu et de plus en plus inquiet. Pourquoi restais-tu sur la zone de pour-parler entre les deux Corée ? Un soldat immobilisé dont j'avais soigné les nombreuses blessures m'avait dit que la dernière attaque pour reprendre Séoul avait été très meurtrière. Et la priorité du Général était de renvoyer les plus atteints, les plus jeunes et les volontaires. Mais pourquoi n'étais-tu toujours pas là ?

Peut être n'avais-tu pas eu le temps, mais depuis ta dernière lettre, plus rien ne m'était parvenu. Le trouble se faisait plus grand de jour en jour. Je n'avais guère le temps de penser à tout ça calmement, les blessés affluaient par centaine tous les jours. La plupart d'entre eux ressortaient avec une cicatrice ou quelques pansements au bout de deux heures minimum. Certains devaient rester plusieurs jours pour atteindre une opération ou bien un rétablissement. Puis les moins chanceux succombaient rapidement aux souffrances et aux fièvres importantes. Les deux tiers des lits étaient occupés par des civils que les soldats avaient rapatriés durant les combats. Rien ne nous étonnait maintenant, nous en avions vu de toutes les couleurs. La réticence face aux blessures graves avait disparu après une semaine ou deux, je n'étais même plus écœuré quand je devais retirer des fragments de métal ou de bois d'un muscle. Mais les pires restaient quand même les enfants et les pilotes, pour la plupart morts avant même que l'on puisse les toucher.

* * *

**3 juin 1951, 7 heures et 13 minutes.**

Je me suis levé ce matin comme tous les autres matins depuis deux mois. Je ne parlais pas, je ne disais mot. Le tint blafard et terne, les mains tremblantes, l'allure frêle et les yeux vides. Mon estomac ne criait plus famine, certainement sevré après des journées d'abstention. L'eau sur mon visage n'enlevait même plus les marques de fatigue de plus en plus prononcées. J'ai enfilé ma blouse blanche et je suis descendu. Hier soir, j'avais abrégé discrètement les souffrances d'un militaire français au bord de la mort. Une balle lui avait perforé un poumon, et malgré la faible stabilisation que nous lui avions accordé, il ne souhaitait plus vivre, sachant pertinemment que sa vie risquait d'être un enfer. Sans un mot, il me l'avait fait comprendre, son regard était profond mais perdu dans un néant sans fin. Une dose de sédatif et le temps qu'il s'endormit, j'ai débranché progressivement la sonde à oxygène. Il est partit le visage serein et un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Quand je repensais à ça, je me disais que nous n'avions que deux possibilités : sauver complètement le patient, ou abréger ses souffrances le plus rapidement. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir s'il avait la volonté de lutter ou non. Et j'espérais bien qu'aujourd'hui serait moins sombre qu'hier. En arrivant devant la grande salle où je passais le plus clair de mon temps, les médecins étaient déjà débordés, ne savant pas où donner leurs têtes. Pas de nouveaux civils en cette heure matinale, mais principalement un commando tout juste revenus. En parlant de ça, je n'allais même plus voir les rapatriés. N'ayant plus aucune nouvelle ni de retour, je m'étais fait à l'évidence que tu étais tombé au front. Je m'attendais même à recevoir un carton avec tes objets personnels et peut être quelques lettres. Fougueux comme tu étais et inexpérimenté, qu'aurais-je pu espérer ? Mes larmes ne coulaient plus depuis bien longtemps, à quoi bon gaspiller mon énergie alors que d'autres en avaient besoin ? Je me suis approché d'un lit et j'ai lu la déclaration faite, avec ce que je devais faire. Un soldat ayant perdu la vue d'un seul œil ainsi qu'une entaille au bras à recoudre. Je n'ai même pas regardé à quoi ressemblait mon patient, j'ai fait sans discuter.

Ce fut la même chose pour les patients suivants. Beaucoup m'ont demandé mon nom, et semblaient surpris de savoir que j'étais Ahn Jae Hyo. Ils avaient apparemment entendu parler de moi. Il est vrai que je m'étais fait une réputation dans l'hôpital comme jeune médecin prometteur, grâce à des opérations réussies en un temps record et le sang froid dont je faisais preuve. Tout ça m'était bien égal. J'ai cautérisé, refermé des plaies, bandé des fractures et bien d'autre chose en moins d'une heure. Je devais être à mon dixième soldats si mon souvenir est bon. Je poussais le rideau et j'attrapais les papiers au bout du lit. Signature rapide après avoir pris connaissance de ce qui était écrit. Nombreuses blessures superficielles et quelques maux non précisés.

**- Où avez-vous mal précisément ?**_, demandais-je en rangeant mon crayon dans une de mes poches._

**- J'ai mal au cœur Docteur, et votre coiffure vous va à ravir.**

J'ai cru loupé un battement ou même plusieurs, j'ai cru halluciné en entendant cette voix grave mais mielleuse. J'ai cessé de bouger en regardant à qui j'avais à faire, et quand je vis que tu étais là, devant moi, assez sur le bord du lit comme tu l'aurais été sur un banc, aucun son n'a réussi à sortir de ma gorge. J'ai porté une main à mes lèvres, en laissant tomber les papiers que je tenais, bien trop surpris pour pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit. Tu n'avais pas changé, ton visage avait ce léger sourire qui créait de jolies fossettes dans tes joues, relevant tes pommettes expressives. Tes longs yeux en amandes brillaient de leur sombre couleur et tes pupilles soulignaient toujours cette expression sauvage que tu cachais au fond de toi. De belles mèches brunes, tirant sur le chocolat, tombaient en bataille sur ton front et tes tempes.

**- Rassure moi, les aviateurs n'ont rien vu pour les tâches sur le parachute ?**_, vint-tu me demander en t'approchant sensuellement de moi, posant une de tes mains sur ma hanche droite, le sourire plus vicieux._

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, voilà ce que j'aurais voulu te dire, mais je n'ai pas réussi à prononcer un mot. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ton cou et je t'ai serré contre moi autant que je le pouvais. Mon dieu que tu m'avais manqué, tu m'avais fait peur aussi !

**- Je t'aime Ji Ho, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime ! Tu m'as manqué, ne pars plus jamais comme ça d'accord ?! Tu n'as pas le droit !**

Des larmes de joie dévalaient à folle allure mes joues, et je ne pouvais stopper les baisers que je déposais dans tes cheveux et sur tes tempes. Et toi tu rigolais légèrement en enroulant tes bras autour de ma taille, me soulevant de terre en tournant sur toi même. Le bonheur à l'état pur ne s'achète pas, il se vit quand il est à porté de main. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi, mais j'entendais très bien les applaudissements que faisait les gens, venu voir ce qui se passait ici. J'étais heureux, tout simplement, je t'avais toi, ton cœur contre le mien. Il était hors de question que je te lâche après tant de mois. La guerre n'était peut être pas fini, mais ma torture se stoppait là. Tu vint me murmurer bien des choses à l'oreille, qui me firent sourire comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis ton départ.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Jae Hyo, et maintenant, je suis à toi jusqu'à la fins de nos jours.**


End file.
